The Lapidot AU Nobody Asked For
by GayTriangle
Summary: The only reason this is rathed m is for the language. Peridot, a geeky college student, lives with the athlete girl everyone wants to be. She struggles to balance school and her massive crush on her room mate
1. Chapter 1

_What the fuck is my professor even talking about? I check my phone for three minutes and he's on a new fucking unit!_

I would ask a question, but I'm a socially incompetent twenty year old studying computer science. A complete cliche, I know. My professor finally turned off his boring presentation and I packed up to leave, praying to whatever god there is that Aquamarine won't talk to me.

The shrill, oh so familiar voice of Aquamarine filled my fragile eardrums, making me drop my books.

"Hey Peri, could you do something for me?"

"I'm a little bit _busy_ at the moment." I gestured at the books for extra emphasis of my point.

"It's okay, I can wait." She patiently waited for me to pick up each book and put it into my canvas bag.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you please give Lapis her headphones back? I forgot to give them to her and I figured that since you two are roommates..." I cut her off before she could finish by snatching the headphones out of her hand and tossing them into my bag. "Yeah, sure I'll give them to her." Call me and asshole, but I'm not at college to party and make friends. I'm here to suffer for four year and then drown in debt for the rest of my working years, like every other adult.

I walked out of the lecture room, with Aqua at my side, not saying anything.

"Peri?"

"What do you possibly want now?"

"Oh, well never mind."

"Okay."

Me not pressing on what she was going to say clearly irked her, but she did not say anything. She just followed me to the parking lot, where we parted ways, finally.

I whisper to myself, "Third years aren't supposed to be this annoying, right? God, I feel bad for her roommate, if she has one."

I adjust my bag, and start heading back over to my dorm.

For once, Lapis didn't have any of her athlete friends over. I hate some of those girls. Thinking they're so above everyone because they 'represent' the school in athletics.

"What's up PeriDork?" Lapis said from the bathroom. _God, I hate that nickname_.

"Nothing much. By the way, Aqua told me to give you your headphones back, They're in my bag if you need them" I took off my jeans and plopped onto my bed, grabbing my sweatpants off the ground.

"How was your nerd class?"

"It's not a nerd class. The _real_ nerd class is college math."

A brisk knock at the door signaled to me that someone was here, and it definitely wasn't any of my friends.

"fuck" I mutter under my breath. I really hate Lapis' friends.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Want me to get the door?"

"Please do, I'm doing my makeup."

I begrudgingly trudge over to the door, and open it. Standing in the door frame was Jasper, Pearl, and Amethyst. _At least two tolerable people were here._

"Yo, what's up PeriDork?" Jasper boomed.

"Don't call me that."

"I'll do what I want, PeriDork." I sigh. No point in changing her mind about it. I wave at Pearl and Amethyst, and motion for them to come inside. They thank me and I shut the door behind them, praying I will be able to play my Xbox in peace, which never happens here anymore. After all, I do live with a star athlete.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Tbh I'll always write this at like two a.m while I'm drawing then publish it in the morning, so it's never going to be very great._**

After Jasper finally left, it was just me, Lapis, Pearl, and Amethyst. These two were tolerable at least. They respected boundaries and understood that I don't enjoy sports.

"Hey Peri, wanna come with us tonight?" Lapis asked

"What? Sorry, I wasn't really listening." I said, not looking up from my game

"We're going to Pearls party tonight. There's not going to be more than 10 people there."

"Is _Jasper_ going to be there? I can't stand being in the same room as her."

"That's understandable, honestly. But we do need an answer whether or not you're going to come."

 _Does she want me to come or is she inviting me out of pity?_

"You said that out loud. And no, we actually want you to come." Amethyst added.

"Okay fine. I'll go." I got up and turned off my game, and sat on my bed.

You wouldn't be able to tell from the expression on my face, but I was completely ecstatic! I can't wait to go to party with Lapis and her friends. As much as I prefer being inside my dorm, I can't wait until I can go out in public with Lapis and spend time with her outside of school. Also, a computer science major being seen with the swim team star could possibly get me some actual friends. I know I said I wasn't here for friends, but I feel like I was using it as an excuse to not hang out with Aquamarine. As the friends left, I wondered what I should do about the whole party-with-Lapis situation, mainly because I don't want to make an ass out of myself in front of her. Normally I wouldn't have any issues with going to a party, but it was a Christmas party. Which essentially means people get dressed up as Santa, give you shitty gifts or expect you to give them a gift, then get wasted, which is not my style. I'd much prefer to have a few drinks and just chill out instead of the entire gift giving thing, after all I am still a college student, which means I have little to no money. I sighed, knowing I'm going to have to buy a gift for Lapis, at least.

"Hey, Lapis? Is it a gift party?"

"Uhm. I believe so, but it's secret santa." Lapis checked her phone, read something and confirmed her previous statement.

"When will we find out who we got?" I asked

"Later today. Pearl has to pair everyone."

"Cool." I stood up from my bed, changed into some jeans and put on a beanie. I spun around to face Lapis and made a 'how do I look' motion.

"You look gay." she chuckled.

"Is that a complement?"

Lapis' face turned completely red, which caused her to resemble a santa hat.

"I-It's a-a complement.." She scratched the back of her head nervously

 _What's with her?_

"Okay, well atleast it's not an insult." I awkwardly did some finger guns, "I'm gonna go to lunch. Wanna tag along?"

"Where are you going?"

"Big Donut probably. Haven't decided yet."

"You're getting a donut for lunch?"

"No..." I sighed "Look, if you have a better idea then lay it on me."

"We could go for pizza, like normal people."

"What do I look like, a fucking bank? Keep it in my price range."

"If we go and eat pizza, I'll pay for it." Lapis offered

There's no way I'm turning down that offer, lunch with Lapis _and_ free food? Talk about score!

"Can do! After you, miss" I opened the door and motioned my arms for her to come.

"Lets go. I'm ready to chow down!"


End file.
